


La grenouille indiscrète

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FoF, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand les étudiants viennent se rafraîchir sur les rives de ce lac peuplé d'étranges créatures, je me faufile à proximité du grand saule pleureur et je les observe. C'est mon théâtre à moi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La grenouille indiscrète

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK. Rowling... sauf la grenouille...
> 
> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre un challenge d'écriture initié par le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions.
> 
> Le challenge consistait à écrire un texte reprenant des mots imposés : grenouille, onze, procrastiner, scalpel, grignoter, ultimatum

**La grenouille indiscrète**

 

 

Ploc ! sur une feuille de nénuphar ! ploc ! deux feuilles ! ploc ! trois feuilles ! ploc ! dix feuilles ! ploc ! onze feuilles ! ploc ! vingt feuilles... Enfin je suis arrivée de l'autre côté de ce bout du lac.  C'est dur une vie de grenouille de nos jours en Ecosse.  Mais si je me plains, c'est surtout parce que j'ai un caractère râleur. Car je n'échangerais ma vie pour rien au monde. surtout l'été ! Ah ! l'été. Quand les étudiants sont de sortie dans le parc et qu'ils viennent se rafraîchir sur les rives de ce lac peuplé d'étranges créatures, je me faufile à proximité du grand saule pleureur et je les observe. C'est mon théâtre à moi et je vous assure que j'y assiste à des drames de la jalousie, à des comédies hilarantes, à des romances extraordinaires.

Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs en ne me présentant pas. Je suis une jeune rainette de quatre ans prénommée Clara, je vis sur les abords du lac de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Dès que le crépuscule approche, je grignote insectes, larves, araignées tout en gardant un de mes yeux dorés sur cet endroit si souvent fréquenté par mes élèves préférés car bien entendu oui, je ne le cache pas j'ai des préférences...

Il y a d'abord un trio, deux garçons et une fille. L'un des garçons a des cheveux noirs et une cicatrice sur le front. Il se murmure dans les fonds du lac qu'il est un sorcier puissant et qu'il a vaincu un des plus terribles mages noirs qui aient existé. Moi, je le connais bien, il est grand et mince, il a des yeux aussi verts que mon corps et un sourire mélancolique. Il est timide et il est amoureux depuis si longtemps...

Le second est un grand dadais au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs, avec des cheveux presque rouges et des yeux bleus. Il n'arrête pas de bâfrer, il rit et crie fort. Il procrastine ses devoirs et toujours, au dernier moment, copie sur la fille du groupe qui n'en finit pas de râler. Lui aussi est amoureux, mais lui il le sait, pas comme le premier. Il le sait mais il ne fait rien le benêt, il la regarde en catimini et soupire en contraignant ses grandes mains à rester loin d'Elle.

Elle... c'est la troisième du groupe, une brune aux yeux marrons, au nez mutin et au sourire tendre. Elle a un ton autoritaire qui me faisait peur au début mais en réalité elle est très gentille. Elle aime le premier comme son frère et le rouquin tout autrement mais comme lui elle attend. Que c'est bête à dix-huit ans les humains !

Quand ils sont rentrés, plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque la nuit est tombée, c'est un garçon solitaire qui vient, il parle, il parle seul du garçon qu'il aime et qui l'ignore, il dit qu'il adore ses yeux verts et son sourire tendre quand il s'adresse aux autres. Il a des cheveux comme la lune, des yeux comme le ciel un jour d'orage, il est fier et malheureux. Parfois deux autres garçons l'accompagnent, un grand noir aux yeux foncés en amande et un garçon maigre avec des cheveux châtains, des pommettes hautes et une bouche mince.

Je n'aime pas quand ils viennent avec celui qu'ils appellent Draco. Ils parlent de choses tristes, d'un méchant sorcier qui est mort, de parents tués ou en prison et surtout ils disent que c'est la faute de Harry Potter, le brun à la cicatrice. Ils l'appellent avec mépris Potty, le balafré, le binoclard... Parfois celui aux yeux de tempête essaye de leur dire que c'est la faute de leurs parents qui ont suivi le mage noir, qu'il était fou et qu'il fallait le supprimer pour qu'ils puissent vivre en paix, alors les autres le regardent méchamment, s'éloignent et le laissent là, plus désespéré encore que d'habitude.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai attendu en vain, ils ne viendront plus.  Pourtant il fait encore beau, il fait chaud mais ça ne va pas durer, je le sais parce qu'il y a plein de mouchettes d'orage à manger. J'entends des pas, je les reconnais, c'est le jeune homme blond. Décidément rien ne ressemble aux autres jours, il ne vient jamais si tôt dans la soirée. Il a l'air morose, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux qui retombent sur ses yeux, l'air découragé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu décoiffé.  Il ne dit rien... Tiens une libellule ! quelle imprudente ! Voilà mon dîner tout trouvé !

Oh ! le brun arrive seul ! La seule fois où ils se sont croisés, ils se sont insultés copieusement.  Ils ont même sorti leur baguette.  C'est étrange, il n'a pas l'air en colère.  Il s'assoit à côté de Draco ! je vais m'approcher pour les écouter ! Chut ! Taisez-vous ! Je n'entends rien !

— ... voulais te remercier Malefoy !

—  C'est inutile, je n'ai fait qu'aggraver les choses !

—  Oui ! mais ton intention était bonne.

—  Laisse tomber Potter!

— Pourquoi es-tu aussi agressif ? Nous avons changé, non ?

— Rien n'a changé! Voldemort n'est plus là mais pour toi je suis toujours celui qui a voulu tuer Dumbledore, le fils de Lucius Malefoy, le mangemort en puissance. Tu te moques que je ne porte pas la marque, tu te moques que je n'en voulais pas! Tu m'as jugé et condamné.

— Non! Tu te trompes. J'étais là, dans la tour d'astronomie! Dumbledore m'avait stupéfixé et mis sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

— Tu étais là ?

— Oui, je t'ai vu hésiter à nous rejoindre ! Je t'ai vu avoir peur !

— Tu me prends pour un lâche ?

— Non! Pour quelqu'un qui avait peur de se perdre, peur de tuer, peur de nuire à une mère qu'il aimait...

— Alors pourquoi?

— Pourquoi quoi ? Je ne t'ai plus jamais provoqué.

— Mais tu m'as ignoré ! C'est pire !

— Nous n'avons jamais été amis que je sache !

— ...

— ...

—Tu es passé à l'infirmerie ?

— Oui! Madame Pomfresh a ouvert l'abcès d'un petit coup de scalpel. Grâce à toi c'est le seul. Mais tu vas avoir des ennuis avec Zabini et Nott, ils se sont pris une retenue tous les soirs de la semaine.

— Ils n'ont qu'à assumer leurs idioties  ! Si tu en avais eu les mains couvertes comme c'était leur but, ils auraient été collés pendant un mois.

— ...

— Tu n'es pas avec tes inséparables ?

— Je voulais te voir, pas eux !

— Tu m'as vu! Tu peux aller les retrouver maintenant.

Je le trouve un peu stupide là le Draco. Vous pas ? Oui ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! tout l'art de dire le contraire de ce qu'on pense...

— Tu es de nouveau agressif ! Arrête de me parler comme ça où réellement je m'en vais !

— C'est un ultimatum ?

Pourquoi il ne répond rien là mon grand brun à la cicatrice ? Pourquoi il soupire seulement en le regardant tristement. Chez nous c'est bien plus facile ! un chant à la surface de l'eau ou à la base des roseaux qui ressemble au son d'une petite clochette et on n'a plus qu'à choisir le mâle ! On peut les entendre dans un rayon de cent mètres, au moins eux ils n'ont pas peur de dire ce qu'ils veulent ! Peut-être qu'il leur manque un sac vocal à ces deux là comme en ont nos mâles... Ah ! il va parler ! Non ! Il referme la bouche. Si ? Non ? Ah enfin...

— Tu vois ! Quoi que je fasse tu le prends mal ! c'est désespérant ! Que je sois ton ennem i! que je sois indifférent ! que j'essaie d'être ton ami, c'est du pareil au même !

— Je ne veux pas être ton ami !

— Merci! je l'avais compris ! En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Je me tire...

Vous savez quoi ? Il s'en va réellement ! ce serait drôle, si ce n'était pas pathétique... chut ! ça recommence...

— Harry !

Ça alors! il l'a appelé Harry ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais ça doit être bon signe ! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, il revient...

— Oui ?

— ...

— Draco ?

— Assieds-toi !

— Voilà ! je t'écoute !

— Je...

— ...

— Je n'ai jamais cru que tu pouvais penser autre chose que le fait que je sois un enfoiré de mangemort...

— Tu t'es trompé...

— Tu ne sors plus avec la fille Weasley ?

— Tu le sais depuis longtemps.

— Pourquoi?

— Parce que je ne l'aimais pas...

— Il t'a fallu du temps pour t'en apercevoir !

— Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'apercevoir que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre et que donc je ne pouvais pas l'aimer quoi que je fasse...

— Ah!

— Pourquoi es-tu toujours seul, Draco ?

— Parce que je fais fuir tout le monde avec ma morgue et mon horrible caractère ?

— Pas à moi Draco ! pas à moi ! je te connais trop bien pour ça...

— ...

— Tu as pas mal de filles et de mecs qui te courent après et tu t'en fous... Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec personne si ce n'est avec ton bouledogue habituel...

— Tu as répondu toi-même à ta question! Je m'en moque!

— Tu viens souvent ici quand nous sommes partis ... Je savais que je te trouverais à cette place.

— ...

— ...

— Harry ?

— Oui ?

— Tu sortirais avec un garçon ?

— C'est une proposition?

— Non! enfin oui... enfin...

— Oui!

— Quoi oui ?

— Je veux bien sortir avec toi!

— Mais...

— Fais pas cette tête...

— Je ne pouvais pas ne pas te le demander! Il y a tellement longtemps... mais je n'ai jamais cru que tu accepterais...

— Je ne sais pas qui se trompait le plus sur l'autre finalement!

— ...

— J'aime bien tes cheveux quand ils sont décoiffés, ils sont doux sous mes doigts...

— Moi, j'aime tes lèvres... elle sont comme du velours sous les miennes...

— Draco...

— Hmmmm...

Et bien voilà ! c'était pas si difficile ! dire qu'il leur a fallu deux ans pour arriver à ça ! je me demande combien de temps ils vont mettre pour faire des œufs... Ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore faim... quelques vers luisants peut-être ?

 

 


End file.
